


Oh Klahoma

by flame_broiled_bastard



Series: Oh Klahoma [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Oh Klahoma - Jack Stauber, Part 1, Polyamory, School Dances, Songfic, cliche??, homophobic parents, im sorry im so weak for poly shit like oh my god, maybe there will be like, nothing explicit happens I don't think, this is a songfic ive been cooking up for around a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_broiled_bastard/pseuds/flame_broiled_bastard
Summary: Tears falling down at the party . .Saddest little baby in the room . .Fears, tell me fears, don't get me started . .I get a little gray hair for every scare you share . . .In which you just want you partners back, and your anxiety spikes at your first (and maybe last) school dance gets out of hand.





	Oh Klahoma

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I tried not to be too specific with body types n shit because in this fic you're your vessel (hence the name Ava(tar))  
> 2\. This took a week or two to crank out and I hope you like it!

 

   You physically jolted awake. Powernaps weren’t the best for you at the moment.

   At this point you were rolling with the motions of day to day life. In your condition, it’s obvious you’d prefer to stay home and sleep until your sorrows were outweighed by the rough newness that overtook your skin if you woke up frequently in power-nap-like intervals, though the unwanted dreams that haunted you every time you made the mistake of shutting your eyes rivaled the exhaustion that came with three consecutive all-nighters and made you wish you didn’t need to sleep ever again.

  Unfortunately, this was your first high school dance and your mother insisted you go, because she would not have _her_ child miss out on _anything_ she’d missed in her years.

  Before, you would have tolerated her for her motives. Now, you could hardly bear to look at her, and being outside of the house was a gift, no matter how tedious the effort of social interaction would be.

 

  You slipped into black leggings and a crimson colored dress, which hugged your curves in a way that caused you such discomfort you needed a sweater to go over it just to leave your room.

  After looking through your closet for the seventh time, the only one you could find was a lime green sweater with a lemon yellow stripe through the middle of the torso and arms.

 

 Looking at it was enough to make you want to burst into tears and wonder why, why couldn’t you do one thing without your mother micromanaging it to hell and making you hate it, or forbidding one of the few things that made you happy.

 

 Whether it was fortunate or not, you couldn’t, because your mother knocked on the bathroom door and requested to see your attire.

 You took a deep breath, slipping the sweater over your head and stepping into the hallway. Your knees shook.

 

  “You’re wearing that?”

  You nodded, crumpling slightly under her gaze. “Dress ‘s too.. showey.” Your voice struggled to rise above a whisper.

  She sighed. “You look nice. Lemme take pictures before you go.”

 

  Needless to say that fiasco was less than enjoyable.

 

* * *

 

  You walked to the school, anxiety building from the moment you left home. By the time you arrived, you were practically buzzing with energy. The dance was in full swing when you opened the door, handed the staff your ticket and inched past the gymnasium doors to the far side of the large room.

  The faculty hired a dj who played nothing but obnoxious “popular” music and 2000’s music you remembered from when you were like five.

  So, in conclusion, to say you didn’t want to be there was somewhat of an understatement- though it wasn’t completely awful.

 

   To your delight, you heard two kids talking about a concession stand in the cafeteria. If you were being honest, overpriced laffy taffy sounded bomb as fuck.

   What _didn’t_ sound bomb as fuck, was seeing one of two people you couldn’t think about without your eyes doing their best impression of obnoxious sales clerks whose main jobs were to give you perfume samples. Only instead of perfume, it’s tears, and any minor idea you had that maybe this could have been fun was gone, and fuck you wanted to go home.

 

   Who are these mysterious people, you may be asking.

   None other than Susie. No need for formalities, everyone knows who you mean. And Kris Dreemurr, because of course it’s them.

 

   It was a long story that truthfully, you’d rather not get into. Not that you really could, because you were currently trying to avoid being noticed by your (involuntarily) ex girlfriend, Susie.

 

  You briskly walked into the cafeteria. There were a variety of games set up, as well as around eight unoccupied long lunch tables, half of which were covered by board games. Two other lunch tables held different types of candy, a slushy machine, and a box that was to be filled with money. The door leading to the kitchen was open, and the air smelt strongly of buttered popcorn.

  You pulled two dollar bills out of the sweater’s pocket, and asked for some popcorn. The person selling asked if you wanted caramel or butter. Naturally, you decided caramel.

 

  You found a seat at one of the many empty lunch tables to enjoy your popcorn, and decided to scope out the room.

  To the far right,in the corner, Berdly was being generally obnoxious while playing a game of ring toss against Jockington and Catti. You snorted quietly at the sight of Jockington being thrown as a ring. Needless to say Berdly was losing.

 

  As you continued to examine the room, you heard a small thump at the opposite end of the table. You looked over curiously to see who it was, and you know, because the universe fucking hates you, it’s none other than Kris.

  Actually, let’s rephrase that, it’s your ex partner, Kris, who’s sweater you never returned and is currently _on your fucking body._

 Now, you’re not the best in social situations in general. That’s why you’re by yourself in the somewhat empty cafeteria instead of the largely crowded gymnasium. But, being in a situation where you’re wearing your no-longer-partner’s clothes when you really fucking miss them is a primary example of why you’re glad you have enough of a hold of yourself to not melt through the floor and back into your room. Unfortunately for you, you can’t leave without being noticed, because of course you can’t.

  So, you’re sitting in a slightly empty cafeteria, nearing a mental breakdown in the sweater of someone you miss so much it hurts. And, you know, you’re almost at the point where you’re going to just leave and actively ignore them.

  You stand, stepping over the bench and grabbing your popcorn. In the corner of your eye, you see Kris look in your direction. _‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-’_

 

   Anxiously, you shuffle out of the cafeteria and into the open hallway. Dull pangs of guilt strike your chest, and you have no choice but to wipe your eyes while walking back to the gymnasium. In your cluttered mental state, you bump into someone, nearly dropping your popcorn.

   You look up from the ground, stumbling a few steps backward.  You see Noelle, wearing a red, green, and gold dress. And, next to Noelle, was none other than Susie. Because of _fucking_ course.

   Noelle looked up at Susie and said something. Susie put her arm on Noelle’s as she spoke, saying something in reply.

 

        That shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.

 

   Absently, you actually dropped your popcorn this time. _‘God, stop being a fucking baby.’_

   You couldn’t. You weren’t sure what you couldn’t do but you couldn’t do it any-fucking-more. Pretending like you weren’t in a great deal of emotional pain every second of the day, like you didn’t want to just..

   “Fuck.” Your voice was at a hoarse whisper. You wiped your eyes more vigorously, your face hot. You pushed past Susie and Noelle, tears slightly blinding you.

 

  You just wanted to have something. But instead, all you have is a main lobby-hallway with way too fucking many people and an ever-shifting clear path to the hallway’s door.

  By sheer chance, you managed to make your way out and around the corner to the unused classroom.

  In the dim light creeping from under the door, you saw a stray popsicle stick off the ground and broke it in half. And then those halves into halves, until they were too small to break. Then you grabbed another stick, repeating the process. And again.

 

  _‘...’_

 

  You were out of sticks.

 

  A deep breath. Okay.

  Oh. You were crying again. Only now it wasn’t silent or easily controlled. Actually, you were leaning against the extra classroom wall while sobbing into Kris’ sweater you had yet to return. Not your proudest moment, though you couldn’t be blamed. To an extent.

 

  You pressed you back to the wall, sliding to the floor.

 

  You wanted disappear. You wanted to melt into big, strong arms and rant about everything that happened. You wanted a chance to explain without fear making you run away. No. You wanted your partners back. You missed them so fucking much, and not being able to talk to them was monumentally shitty on your mother’s part.

 

  You didn’t want to go home but you definitely didn’t want to be here.

  Not that it really mattered, anyways.

 

  A small knock at the abandoned classroom door. Oh.

  If you held your breath and stayed quiet they’d leave, right?

 

  Oh. They’re opening the door. Fuck.

 

  It was Kris. They gave a smile and a small awkward wave.

  “Oh. Hey, Kris.” You reciprocated their gesture, though you could tell your smile was wobbly at best. They looked at you skeptically.

  “You okay?”

 

  Their voice was soft. Barely above a whisper. You considered your options.

  … You had nothing to lose in this situation.

  “No. I miss you. And I miss Susie. And this whole thing is so fucking stupid, and I hate it. I want things to go back to how they were, but they won’t, and I’m so _miserable_ and just..” There was nothing left to say. You sighed, averting your eyes to the floor.

 

  They stepped into the closet, letting the door drift closed quietly..

  “I missed you too. And so has Susie.” They took a breath. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

  Your breathing hitched slightly.

 

  Kris took another, deeper breath. “My mom’s been giving me hell for this, and, well.. I want you to know, I’m upset about this too, you know? ” They paused, waiting for a response.

  “..Yeah.” Your voice was watery. Kris looked at you curiously, with such subtly dramatic motion that implied slight panic.

  You wiped your eyes again, hiccuping quietly. You were crying. Again.

  

  “...” Kris brought their arms up to their chest and held one of their wrists. They looked to be thinking about something. “Uh.. could you stand up?”

  You did, attempting to stop crying like a fuckin’ weenie.

 

  And then Kris hugged you.

 

  Now, here’s the thing. You were weak as fuck for Kris’ hugs (or just Kris in general). Plus, you had little to no contact with anyone other than your mother in weeks, so naturally, once you realized what was happening.. You started full out sobbing.

   Like, you leaned into the hug, and somehow your forehead ended up pressed to Kris’ shoulder, crying as quietly as you could, occasional whimper slipping from your mouth you were heaving so hard.

 

  Kris rubbed your back, whispering about how it was okay, and it would all go back to normal soon, and your heart hurt because they were so _good_ and just-

 

  Your phone went off.

 

  “Oh.” You said dumbly, stepping back and wiping your eyes.You checked your notifications.

 

_Mom: work emergency. i’ll be out of town for a week or two. you can handle yourself. DON’T HAVE ANYONE OVER._

 

  You snort. “You  can handle yourself.” You mocked her words, doing your best obnoxious mom impression. Kris giggled.

  “What’d it say?”

  “She’s gonna be out of town for a while.” You replied. “She said I’m not to have anyone over. So, you wanna come over and,” You paused for effect, staring Kris dead in their eyes (though you couldn’t really see exactly where they were). “watch some movies?”

   “Dude. Of course.” they smiled. “After you, o’ mighty chalk licker.”

   “ _Hey!_ One time!” You exclaimed, walking out into the now nearly deserted hallway, occupied only by Berdly, who was suspiciously darting his eyes back and forth, Kris, yourself, and..

 

  “Susie?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. My girlfriend gave me a list of things she was wondering and all of it will be explained in part 2!! I'm unsure when it'll be out, but I'll definitely publish it I promise you. I really love this and I don't want to ruin it with stress and time limits this time so I refuse to give definitive dates anymore  
> 4\. I hope you didn't like your mom.


End file.
